The Time Travelers
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: they never expected the gift to ACTUALLY work. a jonas/hannah montana fanfiction.


"Nicholas get up

**Yes another story… ya I know. But please read the A/N below! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of importance mentioned in this fictional story. Sadly.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"Nicholas get up!" I hear my mom yell from outside my door.

Ugh, this is my day off I would really wish if people didn't wake me up.

I close my eyes again and start to dose off when I feel my younger brother Frankie start to jump on my bed.

"Nick! Nick! Nick! There is a surprise outside for you and Joe and Kevin! COME LOOK!" he says excitedly before jumping off the bed and running out of my room.

Seeing as I am not getting any more sleep I get out of bed and pull on a t-shirt before making my way outside.

Once I reach my destination I see my older brothers Kevin and Joe standing in awe of something in our driveway.

As I get closer I can see a silver car that seems to be from the 80's with a contraption on the back. All at once the realization of what it was hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Is that an actual Delorean? From Back to the Future!? With A Flux capacitor!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yell excitedly!

"YA! And it also runs too. Let's go for a drive!" Kevin says excitedly as he hops in the front seat. Joe sprinting to the passenger seat.

I look back at my parents and give them a look as if to ask permission. They give me a smile and a nod before I make my way to go squeeze into the small backseat.

I see that Joe is messing with the destination dates, keeping the date as today but turning the year to 3000.

"How very cliché Joseph! The year 3000? Come on!" I say jokingly.

"Oh be quiet Nick! It's not like this thing actually works. I am just messing with it." He retorts continuing to fiddle with all the gadgets.

I sat back in awe of the machine, it's like it came right off the movie lot. I look out the front windshield to see that we are on a very long stretch of abandoned road.

"Kevin, where are we going?" I ask nervously.

"I'm seeing what happens when we reach 88 mph. You know that you want to know what happens too!" he says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just roll my eyes and make sure my seat belt is fastened tightly. I look up and intently watch the speedometer. I see it make its way up to 75, then to 85. Suddenly a flash of red light comes over the care and it feels as if the ground has dropped out from under the car.

This cannot be good.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"_And your great, great, great granddaughter is doing fine, doing fine." _

The song thankfully ends as I slowly uncover my ears. I took this class so I could learn more about the greatest rock bands of all time. Not some Disney boy band that they passed off as pop rock. Plus they can't even get their math right. It would be more than a great, great, great granddaughter if they sang this in the beginning of the 2000's and they were singing about the year 3000.

Which is coincidently, is the year that I am currently living in.

"That class was one of the Jonas Brothers first hits back in the early 2000's. They continued to take over the world with three smash hit albums. Tragically they disappeared, this day to be exact, in 2008 and didn't return until New Years Eve 2008. The second after midnight they were murdered. Never living up to their full potential." My teacher rambles on with a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.

I don't even understand the big deal. I am sure that their death was a GOOD thing for the world. People don't need to harp over boy bands for too long.

Plus they aren't even that good. I mean sure, their voices are pretty good. And the beats are catchy. But I am sure it was all falsely generated in one of those studio things. And they probably didn't even write their own music.

Which is pretty pathetic if you ask me.

I slowly raise my hand and wait for my teacher to take notice.

"Yes Miss. Truscott. What do you have to share with the class?" my teacher, Mrs. Hamilton, asks me.

"Well I was just wondering when we are going to start learning about real bands. Like Queen or ACDC. Not these phony boy bands we have been learning about." I say receiving quite a couple snickers and a select few gasps.

"Well I am sorry Miss. Truscott that you don't find the Jonas Brothers to be real music. But back then quite a few girls would beg to differ. Even beat you up for it. Their fans were quite vicious." She replies with a small laugh.

I just roll my eyes at her; no band has THAT vicious of fans. And I am pretty sure that especially that band doesn't.

"Okay class, for the next two weeks we will be learning about the Jonas Brothers music and how they changed the face of 'boy bands' forever. Your unit project is to find your favorite Jonas song and present it to the class. Also write a report on what the song means to you."

I let out a groan as I reluctantly type my assignment into the desk. One of the best things about now is the high tech computers that we have built into our desks. They also transmit all data to our home computers. It comes in handy a ton.

The bell rang and I got out of my seat making my way outside quickly.

I decided to walk home because it was a nice day outside. Plus the sky buses were always really crowded.

We got rid of all individual cars due to trying to be more environmentally friendly. I for one loved the idea, others, not so much.

As I was walking the short distance back to my house I thought about what we learned about the Jonas Brothers in Rock History class.

I had seen a few pictures before and they definitely are not bad looking.

Also the youngest boy, I think his name is Nick, has one of the most angelic voices I have ever heard.

But I wouldn't let myself like them. They were just too cliché and from the songs I heard, didn't put too much effort into writing. Though I have only heard Year 3000 and Australia, I guess I can't really judge.

I finally started to take in my surroundings and realized I was passing the park. I was receiving many odd looks from the people around me. But that was nothing out of the normal.

I have always been attracted to the vintage rock style. I lived at old thrift stores and constantly dug through the boxes of old clothes in the attic from almost a thousand years ago. I actually found a Jonas Brothers concert t-shirt once. I was going to throw it away but something told me to keep it.

My clothes were very different compared to everyone else. They all wore bland colors in clothes that were extremely cliché for what people back in Jonas time considered the future.

Though I didn't go for boring jumpsuits I tried to add futuristic elements to my clothing. Thought sometimes I just went full out vintage.

Most of my friends dressed like me, but I was somewhat of a loner. All of us were. You have to be very independent at a young age. They separate us from our parents at 13, saying it forces maturity.

I finally reach my small house that I live in alone and press my fingertips to the scanner and the door slowly opens.

I make my way to the fridge to get some apples and peanut butter and I hear a huge crash come from my backyard.

I race to see what the commotion was and I saw an ancient looking silver car surrounded by a huge cloud of smoke.

I don't know what to expect so I hold on to the door behind me and squint my eyes from the sun.

The door to the car slowly opens and I can see three figures come out of the car arguing with each other.

"Good landing Kevin! Where are we!?" the one in the middle with, from what I can see, straight hair says.

"How am I supposed to know!? What date did you even set it too." The tallest one and seemingly the oldest boy replies.

Before the middle one could respond the shortest one that seemed the youngest turned and looked and me. This got his companions to turn and face me too.

Once I saw their faces I recognized them instantly. The boys that I had just been thinking about minutes earlier, so this is where they disappeared to!?

You have got to be kidding me.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay so basically I am in love with this story.**

**And you know how bad I am with updates, so I have decided that I am probably gonna put If It Kills Me on hold.**

**I mean if I get the urge to post a new chapter of that story I won't hesitate. But I am gonna put all of my focus on this story.**

**Also I am gonna try and make regular updates.**

**We will see how that goes.**

**Please review! Thank You for Reading!**

**Cayce aka MyJonasSensesAreTingling3.**


End file.
